When All Is Said And Done
by porkeepine
Summary: Used to be 'What Happens in Vegas.' When Sharpay and Ryan take the gang on a road trip to Las Vegas for the twins' 21st birthday, everyone seems to pair off... except Troy and Sharpay. Discontinued! PM me if you want it. -TROYPAY-Ryella-Chaylor-
1. The Credits

. _story credits_

. **the idea** . Oh my gosh, I owe this completely to Tiiulicious and her aaaamazing story, "I'm Gonna Love You Forever." It's an awesome fic, and while I know my adaption won't be nearly as good as hers, I thought I'd take a shot. Thanks Tiiu!

. **the opinions **. When I first wrote the prologue, I asked some of my FF buddies to read it and tell me what they thought. These fabulous people include Lauren (musiclover94), Liesy (HSMBonesFan), and Hannah (magicgrl07). Thanks to y'alls so much.

. _that's about it! onward with the story!_


	2. The Prologue

_**What Happens In Vegas**  
_**Prologue**_  
"What Happens in Vegas"_

* * *

As the trite saying goes, "What happens in Vegas... stays in Vegas." But as many overused phrases go, this particular one is not true. The truth? What happens in Vegas... probably shouldn't be happening at all.

These are the words I put together as I sit down to breakfast this morning, eyes swollen red from a busy night that I can't seem to remember. The morning after your wedding night should be completely opposite this one. For one thing, most people probably don't wake up and immediately run naked into the hallway, screaming in complete shock. And while it's most likely common for the two people involved in the previous night's 'festivities,' as we'll call them, to wake up with a terrible hangover, it's probably not typical that they had been using the alcohol in desperate attempts to drown their sorrows.

I use my tongue to prod the piece of Belgian waffle off the fork and into my mouth. The syrup slides down my throat and I gulp it down with a swig of milk. I glance toward the door of the hotel restaurant that I'm seated in and notice that the waiters are parting like the Red Sea, their trays clattering as someone carelessly pushes them to the side. A man with wet brown hair emerges from the pile of waiters and slowly walks toward my table, stuffing his hands into the worn pockets of his blue jeans. He thoughtfully exhales before seating himself in the booth opposite mine. We sit in silence, both of us staring awkwardly at the table between us. I continue to quietly eat my breakfast, polishing off the waffle and starting on the turkey bacon. Finally, he speaks.

"I'm sorry," he says in what I'm sure is the quietest voice he's capable of. I reach for a fruit basket on the tray of a passing waiter and grab an orange, which I proceed to peel.

"Don't be. I doubt it's completely your fault. And if it is, I definitely don't remember, so..." I trail off, discarding a piece of orange peel in his unfilled water glass.

"So you have no idea what happened last night?" he asks me. I can feel his blue eyes staring holes into mine, though I don't meet his gaze.

"Nope. None, whatsoever."

"Well this is great," he sarcastically says. I glance up at him and continue to peel my orange into his empty glass. We sit through another awkward silence before the waiter comes. We quickly dismiss him so that we can continue to wallow in our self-pity. I take a bite out of my orange and gag as a seed gets caught in my throat. I spit it into the glass with the orange peel and take a sip of milk.

I hear a group of familiar voices, and my eyes immediately shoot to the door again. Walking through the restaurant entrance are my brother, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad. I roll my eyes and groan, causing Troy to move his stare from the table to the four who have just entered. They are approaching us, laughing at some joke that Chad has just told. They're standing in front of us now, their laughter gone as they notice our gloomy dispositions.

"What's up with you two? It looks like Doomsday is upon us," Gabriella asks, giving me a questioning look. When I don't respond, she looks to Troy. I give him a sideways glare to see what his answer will be. He seems to be completely stumped until he finally replies.

"Nothing... We're just... sad to be leaving so soon," he lies, trying to find a trace of optimism left in him.

"Aw, cheer up," Taylor says. "When we get home we can hang out at the country club for like, the rest of break, and plan for next year and have a great time. It'll be fun."

I paste a fake smile on my face and nod to Troy. "She's right," I say. "Let's make the best of the rest of our time here, and have a blast when we get home."

"Like it's possible for that now," Troy mutters under his breath, but the others don't hear. I kick him under the table, and scoot deeper into the booth so that the others can sit. Gabriella sits beside me, followed by Taylor, and Chad and Ryan sit next to a reluctant Troy. The waiter comes then, and the newcomers place their orders, oblivious to the depression among them.

"So, Sharpay, when does the plane leave?" Taylor asks. I've lost the little will I had to speak, and after they realize that I don't really feel like answering, Ryan steps in.

"I think it leaves at two. Isn't that right, Shar?" he suggests. I nod, and look to Troy, who has his arms folded on the tabletop, his head resting in them. The conversation topic drifts toward the trip home and what we'll do when we get there. This is not something I want to think about, as I am _so_ not ready to see my parents after the latest development in this rendezvous in Las Vegas. I mimic Troy's actions by placing my head in my folded arms.

Light conversation continues, the topic changing every now and then, until it suddenly stops. For a brief instant I wonder if I've fallen asleep, the silence is so sudden. I lift my head to discover the others (minus Troy) staring at my left hand, Gabriella pointing at it. They look from me to the ring on my finger and then back to me. I heave an exasperated sigh, and with nothing to say, I stand up and sprint back to my hotel room.

How did this happen, anyway?

* * *

**It's darker than I'd planned, and I know there are gaps, but it should be clearer in future chapters.**


	3. Discontinue?

_**Discontinue?**_

**Guys, I'm not really sure if I wanna do this story anymore. I mean, you guys have probably seen the previews for the new movie "What Happens In Vegas", and strangely enough, it's almost exactly what I'd been planning for this story. Are you guys interested enough in this for me to keep writing?**

**Plus, I started another story, called "What Friends Are For." I have a lot of ideas for it right now, and I'm wondering if I should keep writing this story or get started on that one. Please let me know. If that one gets a heavier response, I'll probably put this on hiatus and write that one now. I'll pick up this and a few more stories once summer break starts in a month or so.  
**

-

_What Friends Are For_

Summary: (eventual Troypay)(slight Chadpay) Chad has just been diagnosed with a fatal illness. He asks his best friend Troy to do the one thing that can make all the pain go away... murder him. Now, Troy is left to care for Chad's widow... but as his relationship with her builds, so does his guilt for all of the pain he's caused

Rating: T

-

**If you guys want to go check it out, the trailer's posted right now. Oh crap. I sound like I'm advertising my story... I'm really not. I just wanna see which one gets the best reader response :D**

-Sami


	4. Chapter 1: Airplanes

**IMPORTANT: Because of the new movie, **_**What Happens In Vegas**_**, the title of this story is CHANGING! Please remember that for the next update. I'm leaving it as "What Happens In Vegas" for now so that the URL links in the alert emails will still work. **

**PLEASE NOTE that after this update, it will be called "Que Sera, Sera."**

* * *

_**What Happens In Vegas / Que Será, Será**  
_**Chapter 1**_  
"Airplanes"_

* * *

Sharpay slammed her palm to the center of the steering wheel again. The horn blared.

"Danforth!" she barked in an impatient voice. "Get your butt out here!"

The Danforths' door finally opened, and Chad walked out in warm-up pants and a tight white tank top. Sharpay growled as he flashed her a smile, and she pressed a button on the consul to pop the trunk. Chad walked to the back of Sharpay's hot pink convertible and loaded his suitcase and gym bag. He then slammed the trunk with a bang and gripped one of the car's back doors, as he leaped over it and into the backseat, ignoring the fact that the door had the ability to open. He winked at Sharpay, and Ryan, who had been quietly observing from the passenger's seat, rolled his eyes.

"Danforth, are you showing off?" Sharpay asked with a disgusted groan as she pulled out of the driveway and headed out of Chad's neighborhood.

"What, are my smooth moves too much for you to handle?" he shot back flirtatiously.

She wrinkled her nose in repulsion. "Yeah, just because you haven't had a date in, how long has it been? … Four months? …That _so_ does not make it okay to flirt with me."

"3 and a half months, thank you," he corrected. "And it has been _agonizing_."

"It's your fault for skipping out on college, man," Ryan said, finally allowing the others to acknowledge his presence.

"But is it my fault that all the girls that decided to stay here are taken… or completely unwilling to date me?"

"Yeah, probably," Sharpay said.

"Dude, if you'd gone to college you wouldn't be single right now. Seriously, there are girls _everywhere_," Ryan claimed.

"Ha. I doubt that," Chad scoffed.

"No. Honestly."

"Ryan, do you have a girlfriend?" Chad asked slyly.

"Well, no, but…"

"I rest my case," Chad finished, relaxing into the leather seat. The car fell silent then, and Ryan inwardly vowed silence for the rest of the trip to avoid further embarrassment. Sharpay flipped on the radio to fill the quiet lull. Girly pop music began to flow through the car, and Chad exasperatedly ran his hand through his tangled afro.

"Hey, Sharpay!" he yelled over the loud music. She looked at him in the rear-view mirror.

"What?"

"You got one of those little hair thingies?" Chad asked her, pointing to his head. Sharpay thought for a moment before sliding a pink bejeweled scrunchie from her ponytail and handing it to Chad. When he saw it, he let out a dissatisfied growl, but pulled his poofy hair through it anyway.

"Nice," Ryan commented with a smirk, forgetting his vow of silence. Chad flipped him off, and Sharpay glared at the two of them before blaring the radio even louder. The next five earsplitting minutes passed uneventfully.

As soon as Sharpay pulled into a parking space in Albuquerque International Sunport's parking garage, Chad leapt out of the convertible the same way he'd entered, this time with less confidence. Ryan then opened his door and joined Chad at the trunk. Sharpay pressed the button to pop it open again and gathered her purse and sunglasses before getting out. She walked around to the trunk where the two boys had already unloaded their suitcases. She grabbed three gigantic duffel bags of her own, strapping one over her shoulder and graciously handing each of the boys one of the other two.

"Got enough crap?" Chad groaned.

"For now," she replied. "The rest of my stuff has already been shipped to the hotel." She brushed past him with a smug look on her face and headed for the elevator. By the time she had reached it, and the doors had opened, Chad and Ryan had caught up with her. They all piled inside, and Sharpay pressed the appropriate button on the panel.

"So how many people are we meeting here?" Chad asked.

"Gabriella and Taylor are flying in from Rhode Island to take the plane to Vegas with us. Troy's meeting us when we get there," Sharpay answered.

"When we get to Vegas, you mean?"

"Yeah. It's kind of pointless for him to fly here then to Vegas since he's already pretty close to Nevada." The elevator doors slid open, and the three of them exited. They then hurriedly passed through security. After having their bags checked, they seated themselves on the bench closest to the ramp that would take them to the plane, waiting for their flight to be announced. A few minutes after sitting, a group of teenage girls walked past and Chad's face lit up.

"Don't even think about it, Danforth," Sharpay said sternly.

"What?!" he asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Sharpay gave him a knowing look. "You're 21. They're underage, Mr. Testosterone."

"Psh. Who cares about that? I doubt they do." He stood up and tucked his iPod into his back pocket.

"Look, Taylor will be here soon. Can't you just wait for her?" Sharpay suggested.

"Screw her. The last person in the world I'd want to hook up with right now is…" He shuddered at the thought. "Taylor McKessie." He gave Sharpay one last glare before racing after the group of girls. He approached them, and Sharpay and Ryan watched as he shamelessly flirted like there was no tomorrow. It was right around then that Gabriella and Taylor showed up.

"What's, um, up guys?" Gabriella asked, waving her thumb in Chad's direction in amusement as she and Taylor approached Sharpay and Ryan. Taylor, meanwhile, was shooting an icy glare over to where Chad was standing with the group of girls.

"Chad got a little desperate," Ryan smirked.

"Desperate for ass," Sharpay added.

"But _high school _ass? Come on, now," Gabriella said. Sharpay nodded.

"He hit on me on the way here," she said. Gabriella's eyes widened at this. "So how was your first flight of the day?"

"It was completely uneventful. There was basically no one on there, so things were boring. But I suppose if you're gonna be that high up in the air, boring is better," Gabriella answered. Taylor nodded, still looking kind of pissed at Chad.

"Well, our plane boards in like, less than five minutes. Let's go round up Ladies Man," Ryan suggested. They walked over to where Chad was just as all of the girls began to giggle at something he'd said. Sharpay, Taylor, Ryan, and Gabriella rolled their eyes. Taylor impulsively whacked Chad over the head with her purse. The flock of girls ran away at the arrival of the exgirlfriend.

"Bitch," Chad said under his breath.

"I heard that," Taylor sneered. "I'm just trying to save your black ass before you get arrested, you whacko."

"Be that way," Chad replied nonchalantly.

"You know, I really can't tell you how much I hate to break up this love fest… but we've got a plane to catch," Ryan said, stepping between Taylor and Chad. Just then, their boarding call was announced.

"Let's go, y'all," Sharpay said. She led them to their gate, and after taking care of their luggage and such, they boarded the plane.

(**AN: The seating arrangement here is kind of confusing, so I'm diagramming it for you below. Of course, there are other people on the plane. They're just not important. It goes by their first initials. The seat next to Chad is explained in the paragraph.)**

**(Back of plane)**

**(S) (R) **

**(T) (G)**

**(C) (--)**

**(Front of plane)**

Sharpay and Ryan sat next to each other in the second to last row, and in front of them were Taylor and Gabriella. Chad sat in front of Taylor, and next to him was one of the girls from the group of high schoolers he'd introduced himself to minutes before.

After about a half an hour of situating themselves, the pilot's voice came over the speakers to announce takeoff, followed by a flight attendant's long lecture on rules and procedures. Another attendant came around to check seatbelts, until the plane finally left the ground.

"What's with the scrunchie? Taylor jeered into Chad's ear, leaning forward in her seat.

"Woman, you are _so_ lucky I don't hit girls," he growled.

"Ooh! I'm scared now! Did you come up with that one on your own?" Taylor laughed. Chad whipped the scrunchie out of his hair and defeatedly sunk into his seat. The girl next to him placed a soothing hand on his forearm, and he lifted his head to look at her, smiling flirtatiously.

Taylor pulled out her copy of _Ivanhoe_ then, immediately becoming enthralled in the novel. Beside her, Gabriella was pulling her laptop from one of the carry-on bags.

"Whatcha doin'?" Ryan asked Gabriella from his seat behind her.

"I think I'll watch a movie," she replied.

"Which one?"

"Um…" she trailed off as she flipped through the DVDs in her bag. "_West Side Story_, I think."

"Nice. Mind if I watch from back here?"

"Go ahead," she said, turning to grin at him. Feeling isolated with nothing to do, Sharpay rolled her eyes at the goofy smile on her brother's face. Ryan leaned forward in his seat when the movie started, so that he was leaning over Gabriella's shoulder. Sharpay evilly squinted her eyes at them and sighed. She buried her face in her mini travel pillow and leaned against the window, falling asleep almost instantly.

Sharpay awoke to the loud rumble of the plane's landing on the pavement of Las Vegas International Airport. She groggily wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked to Ryan, who had fallen asleep with his head still on Gabriella's seat. Sharpay reached over and shook him until he was awake. He sat up with a startled hiccup. This woke Gabriella, and Sharpay explained that they were landing. They nodded as the pilot made a few final announcements over the speakers.

Everyone began to gather their belongings, and the airplane came to a final halt. The group's anticipation grew, and when it had almost reached an unbearable high, the pilot gave the get-go. In relief, seatbelts were immediately unbuckled, and everyone crowded to the exit ramp.

Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad trained into the airport, and each let out their own burst of excitement. Squeals, victory yells, and other high-pitched exclamations were exerted as the five friends took in their sparkly new environment.

"I can't believe we're actually in _Las Vegas_!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I know! Agh! This is so exciting!" Taylor screamed, and the girls grabbed each other's wrists and began to jump up and down.

Sharpay smirked at the childish behavior around her, and she pulled out her cell phone to turn it back on. Just then, she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her waist, engulfing her in a hug. She turned to face the deep blue eyes of Troy Bolton.

* * *

**Finally! I'm so sorry about the hold up on this story. The next chapter is like, partially done, but I can't promise an update very soon. Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 2: Miniskirts

**Sorry for another long wait on the update. At least it wasn't as bad as last time, though. Right? Read and enjoy. Hopefully the title change didn't cause any confusion or loss of readers.**

* * *

_**Que Será, Será**_  
**Chapter 2**  
_"Miniskirts"_

* * *

"Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed. He quickly kissed her cheek, and she gave him a lopsided grin. A brief awkward silence swept over them before they spoke further.

"How's life?" Troy asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Ugh… Well, right now it's pretty frustrating, with the trip and everything, but otherwise, it's been good," she answered. "How've you been?"

"Swamped with the typical basketball stuff -- the end of the season and all."

"Yeah…"

"Hey man, what's shaking?" Chad greeted as he walked over to them, slapping Troy's back.

"Not much," Troy replied. By then the others had acknowledged Troy's arrival, and they joined the huddle. "Hey Ryan, Taylor… Gabi," he winced as the sound of his exgirlfriend's nickname left his lips. She fake smiled at him as Taylor and Ryan said their hellos.

As they grabbed their stuff and started to head for the baggage claim, Troy's arm found itself draped around Sharpay's waist, and he pulled her in closer to him. She wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion and was about to say something, when Taylor, who had apparently been watching, butted in.

"Did I miss something?" she asked, referring to Troy's gesture.

"Huh?" he asked.

"When did you and Shar get so touchy? Wait… you're not--"

"No! Taylor, we're not together. Can't I put my arm around my bestie?" Troy defended.

"Bestie?" Sharpay giggled, gently pushing Troy's arm from her waist. Taylor looked to Gabriella, clearly perplexed, and they shrugged it off.

"I want a pretzel," Gabriella said suddenly. Everyone looked at her for a moment before they reacted.

"Um… Let's go get pretzels then," Ryan agreed. The group walked to an airport concession stand and stocked up on soft pretzels, nachos, popcorn, and soft drinks. They all sat down on a bench to eat. As they inhaled their food ravenously, something occurred to Sharpay.

"Hey, guys? I just remembered… the limo driver's probably waiting for us. We should get out of here," she said. Everyone either threw the remainder of their food away or quickly wolfed it down.

"Watch it, Chad. You'll give yourself a hernia," Taylor warned jokingly as Chad shoved a pretzel, nacho cheese, and some of Ryan's popcorn into his mouth washing it down with Troy's root beer.

Everyone grabbed their carry-on stuff from the airplane and walked to the baggage carousel. In a wild frenzy, bags were hurriedly claimed.

"Here you go," Taylor said sweetly to Chad, as she dumped every piece of her bulky luggage into his already-full arms. Ryan observed this and quickly snatched Gabriella's bags before she could lift even a finger.

She gave him a puzzled look. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied, giving her a pained smile as he heaved four huge duffel bags.

Sharpay obtained all of her suitcases, but found them to be entirely unmanageable upon realizing that Ryan and Chad's arms were already occupied. She frustrated tried to lift her own bags, in addition to her purse, but her small frame couldn't handle it, and she toppled over.

"Nice one!" Chad yelled to her. She lifted her arm to reach above the mess of luggage that was now surrounding her and flipped him off.

"Need help?" Troy asked, easily setting down his single suitcase.

"Please," she moaned from beneath the pile. Troy lifted each suitcase carefully off of her and took her hand, pulling her up from the floor. He expertly slung one of her bags over his right shoulder and another over his left. He then picked up her purse, and after handing it to her, he lifted Sharpay's last suitcase, as well as his own.

"You're unbelievable," Sharpay said gratefully. "Thanks."

"It's nothing."

With Sharpay leading, the gang carried their multitude of bags out of the airport, where a man in a black suit was waiting by a limousine, The man took the bags from them, one by one, and loaded everything into the car. Everyone piled into the limo then, and the driver left the airport.

A few minutes into the limo ride, Taylor and Chad were already arguing. "I was _not_ going to rape them!" Chad defended as Taylor bugged him about the group of girls he'd encountered at the airport back in Albuquerque.

"Oh of course not. You wouldn't make _that_ mistake again," she retorted sarcastically.

"Again?" Ryan asked, the same time Chad blurted, "I did _not _rape her! She was completely willing."

Gabriella noticed Ryan's confusion and explained, turning towards him. "That one time, junior year, right after Taylor and Chad broke up… for the third time… the decathlon team went to a competition in Albany the same weekend the basketballers had a thing in Buffalo or something. When we were all at the airport together, Chad snuck off to the bathroom with a girl he described as 'maliciously hot'," she finished. Ryan chuckled and slapped Chad a high five. Gabriella and Taylor gave them disgusted glares.

Sharpay sat off to the side, beside Ryan, who was paying more attention to Gabriella than to his sister. She tried as hard as she could to fall asleep, praying to hear the end of her friends' annoying conversation. When that failed, she allowed her gaze to wander to the opposite side of the car, where Troy had successfully dozed off. His breathing was even, and his facial expression told Sharpay that he must have been dreaming of something completely fantastic. Her stare drifted down his body, taking in the silhouette of his abs beneath his tightly-fitted tee-shirt. She involuntarily let out a sigh and forced herself to focus on something else.

She reached over to the miniature television and flipped it on. She found a remote in a pouch on the seat's arm rest and began to flip through the channels. Her options were limited, for it seemed that all that was on was horse racing and publicly broadcasted crap. She eventually settled on a prerecorded Aerosmith concert on PBS.

As Sharpay idly watched the television, Troy began to stir in his sleep. He opened his eyes and peered out at his surroundings, absorbing the limousine and everything that was going on inside of it. His eyes finally rested on Sharpay, who looked like she might just die of boredom, and he chuckled. She heard him, and her eyes darted from the TV to Troy, who seemed to be staring at her.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You just look completely disconnected," he replied with a grin. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the television. After a few minutes of sitting in the car with no one to talk to, Troy realized why Sharpay seemed so bored, but when he tried to go back to sleep, he couldn't.

Sharpay had turned the TV off, and was now adjusting her hair and makeup in a compact mirror. Troy watched as she primped, until his eyes began to graze down her body, acknowledging her small frame and nicely proportioned figure. As she sat, legs crossed, Troy noticed her miniskirt as it gradually drifted up her thigh, inch by inch. Not really realizing what he was doing, he watched in anticipation, her legs revealing themselves more and more.

Chad looked to his best friend, who was sitting beside him, and curiously followed his gaze to Sharpay's skirt predicament. Chad tried not to laugh at Troy's fixation as he nudged his shoulder.

"Nice view, huh buddy?" Chad teased Troy. Sharpay immediately looked over when she heard this, and she quickly noticed where the boys were staring. Troy's eyes hastily averted, and he blushed as Sharpay embarrassedly fixed her miniskirt. Troy gave Chad an angry glare.

"Sorry, man, but you and Sharpay? That's kind of a weird thought," Chad said quietly, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Wait. Are you into her or something?"

"What? No way, man," Troy defended. "Just got distracted." Chad nodded skeptically before turning back to his previous argument with Taylor.

* * *

**Sorry it was kind of short. Hopefully there will be more soon, though I'm currently uninspired for the next chapter. I'm thinking my updates will be more regular now, since I'm finally on summer break :D REVIEW!**

**Good tidings of great joy,**

**x sami**


End file.
